A Christmas Carol
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Ils s'étaient promis de passer le plus de Noëls possibles ensemble. FrUK. Calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente (Défi ouvert aux non membres). Chaque jour, un drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Carol**

 **France/Angleterre**

 **Rating M**

 **APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

 _Note très longue de l'auteur : Il s'agit de mon recueil pour le défi du Calendrier de l'Avent de la Ficothèque Ardente. A Christmas Carol est une référence au conte de Noël de Dickens. Je vais explorer différentes époques de FrUk. C'est parti !  
_

 _ **Il faut savoir que cette année, on ouvre pour la première fois le défi aux personnes non inscrites au forum de la Ficothèque Ardente (FA). Lisez la suite pour tout savoir.**_ _Ceci a été décidé au tout dernier moment. Je suis désolée de vous en informer aussi tardivement. Si vous voulez jouer avec nous, n'hésitez pas._

 _Règle du jeu : Chaque soir de décembre jusqu'à Noël, les membres du forum de la FA tirent au sort un mot derrière un numéro (là, désolé, seuls les inscrits font le tirage pour des questions d'organisation). Ce mot doit inspirer des drabbles de 200 mots chacun maximum, rating M minimum, dans les 24 heures. C'est à dire jusqu'au tirage du lendemain 21 heures._

 _Pour les non-inscrits, il suffit d'aller voir notre page facebook (https(:)(/)(/) .com(/)No%C3%ABl-de-partage-Ficoth%C3%A8que-ardente-137239023307895(/)?ref=hl) enlever les parenthèses bien sûr pour connaître vers 21h15 les mots qui ont été tirés au sort. Il n'y aucun besoin de nous ajouter comme amis pour voir ce lien direct. S'il y a un souci ou des questions, n'hésitez pas à en poser. Vous pouvez ne pas le faire en entier, si ça ne vous va pas. Le tout, c'est de participer, si ça vous fait plaisir.  
_

 **1er décembre : Eau de vie (mot n°6, le fameux mot tiré au sort hier)**

« On s'adonne au péché en agréable compagnie ?, le taquina Francis. Dans l'arrière-salle d'un bar clandestin en lieu et place de la réception de votre ex-colonie préférée ? Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- American Git ne saurait déroger à nos traditions ! »

Leurs rires s'élevèrent dans l'espace restreint. Ils étaient légèrement éméchés en pleine prohibition sur le sol américain. Littéralement sur le sol.

Ouais ! C'est pas bien, votre honneur !

Il existait pire qu'un peu d'eau de vie dans les veines.

Francis prit une gorgée d'alcool fort dans sa bouche et la partagea avec Arthur. Il profita allègrement de ses lèvres s'abreuvant au goulot des siennes. Un peu de liquide déborda sous la passion de leurs langues coquines et coula le long de la joue d'Arthur.

« On est fâché aux dernières nouvelles, râla Arthur en se dégageant.

\- Noël est un jour de trêve, mon lapin. »

Francis hésita à profiter honteusement de leurs faiblesses. Non… Même s'il en avait très envie… Seulement, Arthur l'embrassa et caressa son corps à travers ses vêtements.

« I need you ! Now ! »

Vaincu, Francis remplit sa bouche d'alcool pour le déposer sur son corps et lécher ensuite cette douce brûlure sur sa peau salée.


	2. Balade

**2 décembre : Balade**

 **Cage dorée**

 **Epoque : Louis XIV (Versailles, c'est trop bien comme série).**

« Bienvenue à Versailles ! »

Francis lui adressa un sourire plein de dents acérées.

Arthur lui écrasa les doigts lors de leur poignée de main.

Invité à la Cour du Roi Soleil, Arthur ressentait de la peur.

Depuis quand France se payait des portails auréolés d'or, des fontaines modernes, des palais ostentatoires et des vêtements somptueux !

Arthur avait appris la langue française, contraint par un effet de mode dans toute la noblesse européenne !

En colère, Arthur se laissa guider par Francis dans toute cette luxure capable d'entretenir une armée de métier pendant des siècles.

Le spectacle inédit de feux d'artifices et de jets d'eau acheva de convaincre Arthur de la dangerosité actuelle de son rival.

Durant la fête, France osa l'entraîner dans l'éblouissante Galerie des Glaces…

« Et la trêve ?

\- A la seconde, mon amour.

\- Stupid… »

Francis réveilla le désir enfoui d'un simple baiser. Emportés par la passion, ils se retrouvèrent enchevêtrés par terre dans un amas de vêtements.

« Je suis prisonnier de cette cage dorée… »

Francis l'incita à tourner son regard lascif vers le miroir le plus proche. Fasciné, Arthur contempla leurs deux corps se rejoindre langoureusement sur la surface totalement lisse.

« …mais elle offre quelques avantages délectables. »

 **Liberté retrouvée**

 **Epoque : Fin de la seconde guerre mondiale**

Lors de la libération de Paris, Francis et Arthur avaient traversé les rues de la Ville lumière, pris un verre en terrasse et savouré l'union de leurs corps dans l'appartement saccagé de Francis.

La haine, la destruction et la terreur ne les vaincraient jamais.

Francis tenait la main tremblante d'Arthur pour leur premier Noël de liberté dans les rues illuminées de Londres.

Frappée à intervalles réguliers par les bombes, la ville gardait des cicatrices terribles. Chaque habitant se retournait au moindre bruit de pétarade et scrutait encore le ciel à la recherche d'avions meurtriers.

Le son des cloches s'accompagnait de souffles retenus et se terminait par des soupirs de soulagement.

Ayant installé son gouvernement en exil à Londres, Francis tenait particulièrement à cœur de revoir la capitale en pleine reconstruction.

« Si on devait se marier, ce serait ici », souffla-t-il.

Surpris, Arthur lui répondit avec un sourire taquin.

« On doit se marier dans beaucoup d'endroits, France… »

Francis lui vola un baiser pour taire son refus perpétuel. Personne ne pointerait un fusil sur eux pour les séparer d'une balle dans la tête. Arthur le coinça contre un mur pour lui faire l'amour dans cette ruelle.

La liberté d'une simple amende pour atteinte à la pudeur était enfin revenue !


	3. Bulles

**Cadeau promotionnel**

 **3 décembre : Bulles**

 **Epoque : Début de la Renaissance**

« Cadeau ! »

Arthur inspecta avec méfiance la bouteille.

« Nous sommes un jour de trêve, mon lapin.

\- Ne me parle plus de trêve et de vin en même temps. »

Francis éprouva de la fierté devant ce reste de traumatisme de la guerre de Cent Ans.

Rassuré par leur accord tacite de non-agression, l'adolescent déboucha la bouteille de champagne et en savoura une gorgée. La boisson sucrée pétillait agréablement sur la langue, le surprenant et l'intriguant.

« Étrange, mais délicieux.

\- Excellente nouvelle ! », s'écria Francis d'une voix aiguë.

Arthur se douta immédiatement d'un problème sous-jacent.

« Les Français n'aiment pas les bulles.

\- Les Français n'aiment pas le changement, nuance.

\- Je te ferais un prix très avantageux pour une commande conséquente.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à écouler tes stocks ?, se moqua de lui Arthur.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qui cloche dans ce vin. Il est comestible !

\- Champagne, tu dis ? Pourquoi pas ? »

Arthur se servit plusieurs verres en discutant avec son ennemi détestable. Francis devint d'autant plus haïssable qu'il le désira comme jamais ce Noël-ci, sans être autorisé à le toucher. Quand l'élu de son cœur céderait-il à ses avances ?

* * *

 _N.B. : Avant que vous ne me tombiez dessus, mea culpa. Normalement, Francis aurait dû avoir affaire au Captain Kirkland... Comme j'ai lu des informations contradictoires, je pense m'être trompée de version d'Arthur. Au début, j'avais le XVème siècle comme époque pour l'apparition des bulles. Je situais donc Arthur entre sa période chevalier et sa période pirate. Sur d'autres recherches, j'ai vu que le XVIIème aurait été plus approprié... Et que le sucre de canne de ce satané pirate aurait contribué à mettre encore plus de bulles dans le Champagne... Captain, fais nous des bulles !_

 _Par contre, je jouais sur le fait que Francis détestait le Champagne, le considérant comme le vin du diable. Oui... Il le propose à Arthur. Que c'est gentil ! De plus, il ne pouvait pas se douter à l'époque que ce vin avait des vertus aphrodisiaques. Comme ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble dans mon esprit tordu, je trouvais l'idée sympathique à exploiter._

 _Pour la petite histoire, les Anglais ont énormément contribué à la sauvegarde des bulles dans le Champagne. Les Français ne les supportaient pas et voulaient les éliminer. Seulement, les Anglais les aimaient bien. Un Français retourne très vite sa veste, dès qu'il flaire un intérêt économique. Voilà, il y a finalement des bulles dans le Champagne._

 _Et comme il ne me reste plus qu'une heure pour écrire, je ne pouvais pas revenir sur ma version des faits. Donc désolé, il faudra que je rattrape cette injustice pour la version Capitaine._


	4. Ami

**Enfance**

 **4 décembre : Ami**

 **Epoque Ier-IIème siècle après J.C.**

 **Jeune!France et Young!England, donc c'est mignon tout plein pour le premier**

« Arthur ? Tu es où ? »

Le petit garçon se recroquevilla dans les buissons. Il n'avait pas peur de France. Bien sûr que non. Cette jolie fille était la gentillesse incarnée dans ce monde de nations de brute. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur d'enfant.

Les fées lui avaient dévoilé son avenir commun avec France. Une larme s'écoula sur ses joues. Ils se feraient tellement de mal qu'ils ne se le pardonneraient qu'au prix de nombreux efforts, rejets et souffrances.

Pourtant, ils s'adoraient !

Arthur la demanderait en mariage, quand ils seraient plus âgés.

« Je t'ai trouvé, petit chenapan ! »

Après un cri, Arthur tomba directement sur ses yeux bleus malicieux.

« Je suis attristé que tu ne veuilles pas me voir ! »

La fille, aux cheveux blonds auréolés d'une couronne de fleurs et en tunique bleue, s'assit à ses côtés.

« J'aurais aimé passer Noël avec toi ! »

Calculateur, Arthur prit alors une décision importante pour l'avenir de son couple.

« Je te promets de passer tous nos Noëls ensemble.

\- Tous, ce sera difficile. Le plus possible, mon lapin ?

\- Oui. »

France hésita un moment avant de lui annoncer abruptement.

« Au fait, je suis un garçon. »

* * *

 **Liberté des sentiments**

 **Epoque : XVIème siècle**

 **Pirate!England et Corsaire!France**

 **Drabble bonus**

« Ah ! Mon ami ! On me rend visite! »

Enchaîné, Francis contempla dans toute sa splendeur l'homme charismatique qu'était devenu son ennemi. Un véritable fantasme incarné. Son rival s'était libéré de ses obligations de nations pour naviguer librement sur les océans.

Arthur posa son tricorne orné de plumes exotiques et son manteau rouge sang sur la table. Ses bottines frappèrent durement le sol jusqu'à lui, recroquevillé dans un coin.

Francis n'arrivait même plus à compter le nombre de jours où il avait été enfermé dans cette cale à attendre le bon vouloir du Captain Kirkland.

La lueur de malice dans ses yeux émeraude et le teint halé de sa peau le séduisaient plus que de raisons. Angleterre, son ennemi mortel, refroidissement immédiat des ardeurs.

« Je suis venu profiter de mon cadeau de Noël. »

On était… ? Francis sursauta quand Arthur porta son visage près du sien.

« Si tu me détaches, nous pourrions honorer notre tradition…

\- Je préfère que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir », murmura Arthur.

Son haleine sentait le rhum, ses lèvres étaient sèches, mais son baiser respirait la douceur.

« Je suis seul maître de mes sentiments. Et toi aussi. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le Capitaine remonta majestueusement sur le pont.

* * *

 _Alors, je voulais profiter du thème Ami pour parler de leur promesse d'enfant. Comme je ne voulais pas mélanger les rêves d'enfants et les polissonneries des pirates, le Captain a juste péter la classe. Promis, il reviendra._


	5. Fleurs

**Roses blanche et rouge**

 **5 décembre : Fleurs**

 **Epoque : guerre des deux roses**

 **(Après la guerre de Cent Ans et avant le drabble sur le champagne)**

« I hate you ! »

Arthur brisa un vase précieux contre un mur. Joyeux Noël ! Francis avouait qu'il avait cherché les hostilités durant toute l'année.

« On oublie la politique, mon lapin !

\- Tu es en train de me détruire !

\- Non ! J'encourage les dissensions politiques dans ton pays. Je ne les ai pas créées !

\- Tu en serais capable !

\- Sans aucun doute ! Cette guerre des deux roses bat toujours son plein ?, le taquina Francis.

\- Je vais buter tous tes espions !

\- Tuer ma Jeanne d'Arc entraîne de fâcheuses conséquences ! »

Au souvenir douloureux, son humeur devint mauvaise. Séparés par la table, ils se jaugeaient méchamment, prêts à mordre.

« Que ta royauté s'éteigne à jamais ! »

Arthur se jeta sur lui. Francis tomba à terre, vaincu par le poids de son ennemi. Il détestait celui qui avait dévasté ses terres et tué ses chevaliers durant la précédente guerre.

Entre les coups et les griffures, l'adolescent britannique l'embrassa furieusement. Francis le retourna contre le sol pour asseoir sa domination dans ce baiser chargé de reproches. Quand leurs mains prodiguèrent plus de caresses colériques que de coups, ils se séparèrent comme brûlés par cette affection contre nature.

 **Epoque moderne (XIXème-XXème siècle)  
**

Arthur rapprocha encore son bassin du sien. Un gémissement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres et les siennes.

Cette année, ils unissaient leurs corps.

Ils oubliaient leurs statuts de nations rivales pour exprimer leurs sentiments et leurs désirs égoïstes.

Cette sale manie se frayait de plus en plus un chemin dans leur quotidien.

Le souffle saccadé, Arthur enfonça encore son pénis dans son intimité chaude et serrée et se réjouit d'effleurer sa prostate. Les reins de Francis se cambrèrent. La peau de son dos tatouée de roses blanche et rouge s'anima d'un doux frisson.

L'emblème floral de l'autre sur leurs peaux, comme signe d'affection, se dévoilait dans leur intimité pour le bonheur de leurs yeux.

Son sexe se retira en frottant délicieusement le long de ses parois internes et revint éprouver cette agréable sensation de friction dans l'autre sens.

Francis tourna la tête pour l'observer prendre son pied. Ses yeux bleus électrisés par le désir se posèrent sur les lys blancs gravés sur ses pectoraux. Un sourire malicieux fleurit sur les lèvres françaises.

Arthur donna un coup de hanche brusque pour toucher fortement son centre de plaisir et déformer l'expression de son visage en un gémissement plus soutenu.

Il aimait jouer avec son corps avant d'atteindre la jouissance.

* * *

 _N.B. : J'ai écrit :"roses blanche et rouge" en toute connaissance de cause. Je n'ai donc pas mis de "s" aux adjectifs de couleur. Je ne connaissais pas cette règle de français. Elle est vraiment très pratique. Si ! Je vais vous convaincre. S'il y avait des "s" aux adjectifs, alors, je parlais d'un bouquet de roses uniquement blanches et de roses uniquement rouges. En enlevant les "s", il n'y a plus que des roses avec des pétales blancs et des pétales rouges mélangés, semblable à l'emblème anglais._

 _La rose blanche et rouge des Tudor est l'emblème floral des Anglais depuis la fin de la guerre des deux roses._


	6. Caviar

_Merci pour toutes les reviews ! Je n'ai pas reçu toutes les reviews sur ma messagerie (mais je suis allée voir, parce que ça me semblait bizarre ce silence radio). Si vous m'avez mis des reviews ailleurs, il se peut que je ne les ai pas toutes reçues sur ma boite mail. Maintenant, c'est revenu. Donc, n'hésitez pas à en mettre ;).  
_

 **Caviar**

 **XIXème siècle**

« Qui te l'a donnée ?, l'interrogea Arthur en fixant méchamment la boite.

\- Russie, répondit Francis d'une toute petite voix, mais nous pouvons profiter ensemble de son cadeau diplomatique.

\- Il te fait des cadeaux… »

Francis adorait titiller la jalousie d'Arthur, car l'expression de ce sentiment d'exclusivité promettait des ébats torrides.

« Oui. Il me gâte particulièrement ces derniers temps. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. »

Francis ouvrit la boite d'un coup de main assurée pour lui présenter les œufs noirs et luisants.

« Caviar hors de prix, mon cher. »

Arthur se leva pour effacer la table entre eux et plongea ses doigts dans la boite pour se servir.

« Tu aurais pu te faire une tartine. »

Le souffle de Francis se coupa, quand Arthur lécha consciencieusement ses doigts pour récolter les précieuses perles animales. Une douce chaleur embrasa ses reins et son pantalon en l'observant enfourner ses doigts d'une manière plus vulgaire que sensuelle.

« Ma tartine, c'est toi ! »

Arthur tira sur les pans de sa chemise pour la déchirer sauvagement et attrapa ses hanches pour l'entraîner vers le sol.

« You're mine ! », ricana Arthur en le couvrant de cette nourriture de luxe.


	7. Neige

**A l'abordage**

 **Thème du 7 décembre : Neige**

 **XIVème-Début du XVIIème siècle**

 **Pirate!Angleterre/Corsaire!France**

 _Je n'avais pas trop d'idée pour ce thème... Heureusement, le Captain a été réclamé._

Francis effectuait son quart, éclairé par une multitude d'étoiles scintillantes sur une mer calme.

Il recherchait activement le Captain Kirkland dans les Caraïbes. Son rôle d'envoyé du Roi de France se cantonnait à arrêter un dangereux hors-la-loi d'origine anglaise.

Francis réajusta son manteau sur ses épaules. Il s'éternisait dans sa mission. Tous deux profitaient d'une liberté rare et inespérée pour des nations. Les responsabilités de Capitaine du Jeanne d'Arc lui convenaient bien plus pour interagir avec Arthur. Déchargé des inconvénients de nations, ils réapprenaient à s'apprécier.

Les décisions, nuisant à leur relation, avaient plus souvent été prises par leurs dirigeants que par eux-mêmes. Pourquoi se détester ?

Le français cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

Il ne rêvait pas. De légers flocons s'étaient mis à tomber du ciel. Fasciné, il les regarda s'accumuler sur le pont jusqu'à former une couche blanche sur le bois.

Ce miracle dans ses mers chaudes s'accompagnait forcément d'un puissant magicien.

Francis sursauta, quand un vaillant pirate l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

« Merry Christmas ! »

Sa voix, chargée de rhum, déposa des baisers brûlants sur sa peau découverte. Son corps excité le coinça contre la balustrade, alors que ses mains fébriles s'inséraient sous sa chemise. Un désir impérieux l'envahit sous cet assaut audacieux.


	8. Massage

**8 décembre : Massage**

 **Renaissance/Monde moderne**

 **A vrai dire, l'époque importe peu quand il s'agit de massage.**

Arthur gémit sous le plaisir procuré par son compagnon. Vulnérable, il se délectait de ses allées et venues vigoureuses dans son intimité.

L'huile à la mandarine embaumait encore l'air de leur chambre. Sa peau détendue et assouplie par les mains de son amant en gardait encore la senteur délicieuse. Les massages dérivaient toujours en une étreinte plus passionnée.

Lascif, Arthur se laissait emmener vers l'orgasme. Il n'arrivait qu'à l'embrasser et l'éteindre, bien que le désir emplissait son ventre et dressait son sexe.

Les muscles d'Arthur se contractèrent sous un nouvel assaut de cette verge pénétrante sur sa prostate. Ses bras avaient enlacé plus étroitement les épaules de son amant. Francis vint cueillir un nouveau gémissement sur ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa délicatement, en continuant à se mouvoir en lui.

Son souffle se perdit encore dans le sien. Un nouveau baiser.

Arthur atteint la jouissance soudainement dans les bras de son amant.

Quand Francis se retira, frustré, Arthur se saisit de son pénis encore engorgé. Au-dessus de lui, Francis gémit à son oreille et rechercha la friction ultime dans le fourreau de sa main. Avec un sourire satisfait, Arthur accueillit dans ses bras son compagnon terrassé par le plaisir.

« Je t'aime. »


	9. Bar

**9 décembre : Bar**

 **XVIème-XVIIème siècle (votre époque préférée)**

Du rhum. Une pipe... Une vraie pipe… Des putes… Des marins. Des pirates…

The pirate.

Francis prit une bouffée de tabac. Il espérait analyser rapidement le caractère pacifique ou agressif de l'invité imprévu à sa table bancale. Malicieux, Arthur lui sourit. Le souvenir érotique de leur dernière rencontre s'imposa vivement dans sa chair.

« You smoke, sweetie ?

\- De temps à autre. »

Le Captain Kirkland avisa les forces en présence.

« Évitons-nous des efforts inutiles de recrutement hâtif et massif, proposa Arthur.

\- Entendu. »

Francis replaça discrètement son tricorne, tandis qu'Arthur envoyait un signal similaire à son équipage.

France angoissa à l'idée d'accorder sa confiance à l'ennemi.

Francis reprit difficilement sa respiration quand Arthur rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne.

« J'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec toi. »

En murmurant ceci à son oreille, Arthur avait empoigné sa ceinture pour clarifier ses intentions licencieuses.

Francis fut emporté jusqu'aux étages où une prostituée et son client en pleine action furent chassés de leur chambre.

« Tu m'as manqué, sweetie. »

Le Pirate s'appropria goulûment sa bouche. Il le plaqua violemment contre un mur et ouvrit sommairement sa chemise et son pantalon. Francis cria de surprise et de plaisir quand son sexe bandé se retrouva entre ses lèvres.


	10. Repas

**10 décembre : Repas**

 **XVIIème siècle**

 **FACE Family**

« Il est où mon papa ! », s'égosilla Canada.

Les larmes de la jeune nation avaient coulé dès la préparation du repas de Noël. La fumée dans la cuisine avait sûrement joué dans ce processus de chantage affectif.

« Papa ! »

Arthur aurait adoré ramener Francis d'un coup de baguette magique pour limiter le désastre culinaire. Passer de pirate impitoyable à misérable nounou desservait son image.

« J'aime bien, moi.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Alfred.

\- C'est dégueulasse !

\- Matthew, je vais te laver la bouche avec du savon, si tu continues !

\- Je suis torturé. Papa ! Reviens !

\- L'appeler ne servira à rien. Il est de l'autre côté de l'océan. »

Alfred leur rendait la vie impossible la plupart du temps. Matthew, un enfant calme et gentil, devenait une terreur en l'absence de son papa et de repas corrects.

« De toute façon, le savon, c'est meilleur que ça ! »

Arthur fit appel à tout son calme pour dépêcher des serviteurs dans les cuisines.

Il ne faudrait pas que l'enfant au palais délicat maigrît de trop jusqu'au retour de son papa adoré.

Arthur supportait aussi mal la grève du sexe que son fils la grève de la faim.

* * *

 _Voilà... Kurea-chan, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne reçois pas tes reviews par courriel, mais je les lis. La preuve. Merci de m'en écrire. Ce drabble aurait pu être rattaché à la fanfiction : Papa, il fait pas comme ça. J'adore faire criser bébé Canada et mettre mal à l'aise son daddy._


	11. Accident

**11 décembre : Accident**

 **Seconde Guerre Mondiale**

Arthur s'inquiétait. Francis n'était toujours pas arrivé à leur point de rendez-vous.

Ils profitaient de leur proximité géographique pour passer Noël ensemble, malgré les risques.

Arthur ne se serait jamais cru capable d'épauler autant Francis dans la Résistance française.

En plein territoire ennemi, ils s'accordaient une confiance jamais égalée dans leur Histoire. La possibilité que l'un d'eux retourne sa veste à tout moment n'était pas à exclure. Pourtant, ils ne craignaient pas une telle éventualité.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Un mouvement en dessous de son abri attira son attention. Prudent, Arthur pointa son fusil dans cette direction. Rassuré, il observa Francis monter difficilement la pente. Il tenait l'un de ses flancs ensanglantés.

Francis lui signifia qu'il était seul en utilisant un code verbal.

Aussitôt, Arthur sortit de l'abri pour l'aider à monter.

« Il faut qu'on parte. Je ne pense pas avoir été suivi. Ils ont sûrement des chiens. Et j'ai perdu du sang.

\- Bois de l'eau. Mange. Je fais le bandage correctement et on part.

\- Désolé.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es libre.

\- Mais blessé. Je vais te ralentir.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne pars pas sans toi. »


	12. Allégresse

**12 décembre : Allégresse**

 **Première République Française/Régime de la Terreur**

 _Mais pourquoi ce thème est tombé un jour de vote ? T_T Donc, j'ai attendu la fermeture officielle des bureaux avant de poster._

 _Il s'agit de la Première République Française au moment du Régime de la Terreur, l'un des moments les plus sombres de l'Histoire de France._

 _Allégresse veut dire joie personnelle et/ou collective. Dans ce drabble, j'utilise le mot dans une dimension excessive._

« Bienvenue, mon ami. »

Le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne se méfiait énormément de la République française, de ses idées subversives et massacres. Toute l'Europe, menacée par la devise « Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité », s'était liguée contre la France. Francis résistait à ses ennemis qui l'attaquaient dans toutes les directions possibles et inimaginables, et ce, malgré des dissensions internes importantes et une répression sanglante.

Dangereux, nocif, pestiféré.

Francis avait même éprouvé de la joie à se débarrasser de sa monarchie par le biais d'une guillotine.

Sous le régime de la Terreur, plus de 16 000 opposants à Robespierre avaient fini décapités par cette même guillotine.

Arthur tremblait de peur et s'attristait de constater sa folie.

« Comment vas-tu ?

\- On ne peut mieux. Je suis très heureux, répliqua Francis dans une joie excessive.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Arthur, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis en train de marquer l'Histoire mondiale. Enfin, nous serons tous égaux.

\- Belle illusion, argumenta Arthur. Robespierre est ton nouveau Roi… Enfin, ton nouveau tyran. Il n'a pas été choisi par Dieu.

\- Les citoyens ont voté pour lui. Ils avaient la liberté de choisir ce bain de sang. »

Un rire dément de souffrance franchit ses lèvres.


	13. Tirelire

**13 décembre : tirelire**

 **Louis XIV**

Francis triturait ses mains, alors qu'Arthur ouvrait son cadeau.

Louis XIV lui avait ordonné de le soutenir dans sa politique extérieure par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

« Faites preuve de créativité ! »

Ses mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Louis XIV contrôlait tout un chacun et poussait ses plus fidèles alliés à se surpasser. Francis n'avait jamais autant été sollicité par un Roi et prisonnier de celui-ci.

« Une tirelire ?

\- Il me semble que tu aies besoin de faire des économies. »

Francis détestait sa voix de serpent qui trahissait ses mauvaises intentions.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Si. Arthur le craignait.

Et pourtant, les caisses de la France étaient vides. Versailles n'était qu'un grand coup de bluff avec ses strass et ses paillettes. Maintenir l'illusion, vider les caisses des autres en les poussant à les imiter par un effet de mode, affaiblir l'ennemi et se reconstruire.

Francis n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable, craint et jalousé.

Arthur l'embrassa sans qu'il ne s'y attende.

« Oublions la politique aujourd'hui… »

Sa main déboutonna sa chemise. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et sa langue s'appropria sa bouche. Son corps excité se pressa contre le sien.

La politique pouvait aller se faire voir.

* * *

 _N.B. historique : Les caisses du Royaume de France étaient au plus bas au temps de la construction de Versailles. Louis XIV a fait croire que tout allait bien, et même plus que bien pour la France, en vivant dans l'opulence à Versailles et en donnant des réceptions somptueuses. Il tenait ainsi ses ennemis extérieurs à distance et surveillaient ses ennemis internes dans le château de Versailles._

 _N.B. d'auteur : Pas de chapitre de Drôle de couples pour la semaine dernière, mais sachez que je prépare les chapitres finaux ensemble. J'ai bien avancé. Je pense donc qu'il y en aura un pour ce week-end. Et si j'avance bien, je termine cette fanfiction la semaine prochaine. ;)._


	14. Senteurs 1

**14 décembre : Senteurs**

 **XVIIème siècle**

Arthur entra dans la maisonnée, sans s'annoncer.

Depuis l'adoption des garçons, Francis insistait pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les quatre à Noël. Ils assuraient autant que possible une garde partagée durant l'année, se retrouvaient parfois tous ensemble ou confiaient leurs enfants à des personnes compétentes dans les moments difficiles.

Arthur prit délicatement Matthew dans ses bras. Un petit chut et il s'en faisait un allié amusé.

Pour retrouver Francis, Arthur suivit l'odeur des bougies odorantes du salon puis le fumet de la cuisine.

Il observa son compagnon préparer le repas des festivités.

Francis possédait une aisance dans ce domaine qui le fascinait. Illuminé par les feux du poêle, sa peau se réchauffait de douces lueurs. Habillé de ses plus beaux atours, malgré les risques de se salir, il cuisinait avec amour pour eux tous.

« Hi ! »

Francis lui sourit de manière malicieuse. Il avait senti sa présence et son regard sur lui.

« Papa ! J'ai mis la table sans Matthew ! Daddy ! »

Arthur saisit l'occasion pour s'amuser aux dépens d'Alfred.

« Alors, matelot, on vient cafter auprès du Captain Kirkland ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai kidnappé ton frère ?

\- Ah ! Rends-moi Matthew ! »

* * *

 _J'ai séparé en deux les drabbles d'aujourd'hui, donc il y a deux chapitres. C'est surtout pour une différence de rating._


	15. Senteurs 2

**14 décembre : Senteurs**

 **Epoque indéfinie**

Les mains habiles de Francis réduisirent les dernières résistances dans les muscles du dos d'Arthur. L'Anglais avait encore accepté l'un de ses massages. Il sentait bon l'essence de mandarine qu'ils utilisaient souvent dans ces moments de complicité. Cette senteur suffisait parfois à provoquer chez eux une érection en mobilisant des souvenirs érotiques de leurs précédents massages.

Francis déposa une myriade de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ses doigts glissèrent du creux des reins à la ligne de la hanche. Arthur tressaillit quand il embrassa les fossettes dans le bas de son dos tout stimulant son sexe.

« Je ne devrais pas te faire confiance, stupid frog. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Mais tu me fais confiance pour que ça dérape », s'en amusa-t-il.

Arthur grommela un truc incompréhensible et se retourna sur le dos, positionnant ses jambes autour des siennes.

Leurs pénis entrèrent en contact. Cette vague de plaisir encouragea quelques déhanchés préliminaires. Francis se pencha pour l'embrasser et le préparer brièvement.

Arthur était tellement détendu qu'il était aisé de se l'approprier.

Une fois en lui, Francis s'attela à le combler avec des mouvements amples et précis dont il augmentait peu à peu la cadence.

Il adorait l'abandon total d'Arthur dans ces moments-là.


	16. Confiseries

**15 décembre : Confiseries**

 **Epoque moderne**

Francis adorait se montrer gourmand en toute chose.

Quand on combinait les différents plaisirs de la chair, sa bouche excellait.

Arthur tira sur les menottes de frustration, complètement soumis au bon vouloir de Francis.

Son amant attrapa l'un des bonbons éparpillés sur son torse pour le déguster.

« Tu vas faire une overdose de sucre.

\- Je devrais peut-être te bâillonner le temps de te manger tout cru. »

Francis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, attirant toute l'attention d'Arthur sur ce muscle taquin.

Ensuite, il se pencha sur ses pectoraux pour grappiller des confiseries avec sa bouche avide, passa sa langue sur le téton pour le dresser et le pinça avec ses lèvres.

Le corps d'Arthur se tortilla. Quand allait-il passer aux choses sérieuses ?

Francis caressa légèrement son corps en insistant sur certains de ses points faibles. Son amant s'appropria ses lèvres pour lui faire goûter sur ses papilles les différents parfums des bonbons.

Il se redressa au-dessus de lui et dirigea doucement sa bouche vers son entrejambe.

Arthur ne porterait plus jamais de sous-vêtement décoré de sucreries.

Francis souffla sur son bas-ventre.

Commença une douce torture.

* * *

 _Du sucre ! Les plaisirs de la chair, la nourriture et le corporel, en même temps pour Francis._

 _J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour la Ficothèque Ardente, forum et site, d'où provient ce défi du Calendrier de l'Avent. Le Calendrier de l'Avent devient même une tradition. Et il est ouvert à présent aux non-membres depuis notre facebook._

 _La Ficothèque Ardente est avant tout un site de recommandations de fanfics et de fics à partir du rating M. Elle a été créée pour recommander des écrits intéressants et disponibles gratuitement sur le net. Les recommandations sont accompagnées d'un avis de lecteur et d'avertissements de thèmes difficiles ou mâtures. Donc, c'est l'activité principale du site. Celle du forum concerne l'organisation de jeux d'écriture tout au long de l'année (et si vous me suivez régulièrement, vous savez qu'on fait des défis tous les mois)._

 _On a déjà plus de 2500 fiches de recommandations sur plus d'une centaine de fandoms.  
_

 _Donc, n'hésitez pas à venir sur le site ou le forum (ou les deux, soyons fous !), à nous proposer des lectures même sur des fandoms absents de la bibliothèque (voire votre candidature de lecteur)._

 _Je suis certaine que vous ne connaissez pas toutes les FrUK planquées sur le net. ). Et si vous en connaissez que l'on a malheureusement oublié, ça nous intéresse. Et pas que des FrUK…_


	17. Chandelle

**16 décembre : Chandelle**

 **Guerre de Cent Ans**

Francis se tenait aussi loin que possible d'Arthur.

Respectant leur tradition, ils s'étaient assis à la même table, de manière opposée, pour partager un repas… Certainement leur dernier repas de Noël ensemble.

« Tu veux m'épouser, le marmot ? »

Le ramener à l'époque de son enfance pourrait le déstabiliser.

« Nous avons le même âge physique.

\- Je suis plus âgé de plusieurs siècles. »

La poussée de croissance d'Arthur l'énervait au plus haut point. Son voisin territorial l'égalait à présent en termes d'économie, de puissance militaire et de population. Il devenait ainsi son plus grand rival.

Un mariage entre leurs familles royales constituait une source de conflits importants entre leurs pays en raison d'une interprétation différente du droit de succession.

La France ne se plierait pas à la volonté d'annexion de ce tyrannique adolescent en pleine crise hormonale d'Angleterre.

« On s'entend bien quand même ? »

Francis s'étouffa avec son verre de vin. Arthur paraissait sincèrement tenté par l'idée d'un mariage entre eux accompagné d'une fusion nationale.

« Je t'interdis de brimer ma liberté ! »

Ils ne mangèrent rien, ne se parlèrent pas et se maudirent du regard. Ils laissèrent les bougies des chandeliers s'étendre, les plongeant ainsi dans l'obscurité.


	18. Chapter 18

**17 décembre : Nudité**

 **Epoque moderne**

Surpris par une vision inattendue en pleine réunion internationale, Arthur prit une grande inspiration. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers son compagnon en tenue d'Adam et debout dans le stade des premiers Jeux Olympiques modernes. Arthur n'avait pas envie que les autres nations le mâtent plus que de raison !

« Arthur ! Je suis content de te voir ! »

Arthur rougit au possible par ce que l'entrejambe réveillée de son amant laisser supposer.

« Où sont tes vêtements ?

\- Les participants antiques des Jeux Olympiques étaient nus pour éviter les tricheries. Leurs peaux musculeuses imbibées d'huile brillaient au soleil pour impressionner leurs adversaires et le public…

\- Stop ! Je sais bien que Grèce est homosexuel depuis des temps immémoriaux !

\- Comment le sais-tu ?, demanda innocemment Francis.

\- Tout le monde s'en doute ! Maintenant, rhabille-toi ! »

Francis se dirigea vers les vestiaires avec lui. Au moins, Arthur pourrait le surveiller… Seulement, son compagnon, d'humeur frivole, arriva à le coincer contre un mur et à le convaincre d'inaugurer le stade à leur manière.

Francis se trimballa toute la journée avec plusieurs suçons ostentatoires sur sa peau découverte.

* * *

 _Je n'ai pas pu écrire le drabble hier, ni poster, ni répondre aux reviews. Je me suis sentie assez mal dans la journée et j'ai dû me reposer. ça va mieux depuis. Merci pour les reviews ! J'y répondrai dès que possible._


	19. Chapter 19

**18 décembre : Bijou**

 **Renaissance**

Arthur sursauta en sentant la bague glisser sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Francis ne l'avait jamais demandé en mariage. Arthur était déboussolé par ce geste de confiance.

« Francis, enfin…

\- Juste des fiançailles. On ne peut pas se marier. Tu le sais. »

Les français portaient la bague de fiançailles et l'alliance au même doigt. Contrairement aux anglais. Arthur rougit d'avoir confondu les deux, emporté par l'espoir. Francis embrassa sa joue puis se dirigea vers ses lèvres.

« J'ai choisi un anneau discret pour un homme. »

Heureux, Arthur se laissa embrasser. Il joua un moment avec la langue de son homme, son corps s'échauffant sous ses caresses.

« Tu portes le même ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Arthur porta ses mains à son cou pour initier un nouveau baiser.

Il avait tellement envie de lui à cet instant.


	20. Chapter 20

**19 décembre : Courses**

 **Epoque moderne**

 **Punk!England/France**

« Shit ! Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, bloody git ? »

Sur ordre de leurs gouvernements respectifs, Francis tentait de ramener Arthur à un mode de vie conforme à des ronds de jambe diplomatiques et internationaux. Francis avait subi des périodes de folie destructrice et Arthur des rébellions problématiques.

Chacun, son exutoire.

Francis ne disait pas non à un pirate déchaîné, à un gentleman pervers ou présentement à un punk défoncé.

Seulement, tous les pays ne désiraient pas se faire insulter par un ivrogne.

Dans cette boutique de haute couture, Francis essayait donc de transformer le punk défoncé en gentleman pervers en lui offrant un costume français sur mesure. Le gentleman rebelle avait tout de même l'avantage de bien présenter et de se comporter correctement en réunion.

Avec sa crête rose sur ses cheveux blonds, son pantalon de cuir moulant, sa chemise déchirée et sa cravate rouge avec des têtes de mort et son pétard à la bouche, Arthur n'était pas apte à négocier quoi que ce soit.

« Il te plaît, celui-là ?

\- Prends ce que tu veux, que j'enfile desuite. »

Une fois dans la cabine, Francis comprit, d'une main avide sur ses fesses, qu'Arthur se glisserait ailleurs que dans des vêtements.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Personnellement, je considère que l'apparence ou le mode de vie sont des choix personnels. Donc, ça ne me regarde pas. Dans ce drabble, je voulais montrer que ça pouvait poser problème pour un représentant._

 _On m'a demandé des explications sur les bagues. Alors, c'est quelque chose que j'ai eu du mal à trouver. C'est une info que j'ai trouvé sur Internet, donc à vérifier, et que j'ai vu en observant les gens autour de moi. Le mariage et ses traditions ont tendance à se perdre de plus en plus en France. Donc, je ne peux pas affirmer que ce soit tout à fait vrai à notre époque. Et j'ai eu peu de temps pour trouver l'information. Mais elle me plaisait beaucoup pour faire mon drabble._

 _Dans certains pays dont la France, on porte la bague de fiançailles (celle qui brille de mille feux) à l'annulaire gauche et on rajoute l'alliance (un anneau simple sans fioriture) juste au-dessus. Dans d'autres pays, comme l'Angleterre, on porte la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire gauche et l'alliance à l'annulaire droit._

 _Donc, Arthur a été déboussolé de voir un anneau très simple à son annulaire gauche. Quelque part, venant d'un français, il s'agissait plus d'une alliance attestant d'un mariage que d'une véritable bague de fiançailles ave_ c _diamant et tutti quanti... Bien sûr qu'Arthur est renseigné sur la chose..._

 _J'aurais dû mettre l'explication. Maintenant, vous l'avez. ;)._


	21. Conversation

**20 décembre : Conversation**

 **Pirate!Angleterre/Corsaire!France**

« Il faut qu'on parle », débita Francis, un doigt devant sa bouche.

Arthur s'arrêta dans son élan pour l'embrasser et s'assit en colère sur sa chaise.

Étrangement, son passager clandestin sembla disposé à l'entendre avant de le culbuter. Le pirate connaissait assez ses états d'âme pour contrôler à temps ses propres pulsions. Le pauvre allait connaître une terrible déception.

« J'ai un invité de marque à bord.

\- Je te bâillonnerai, sweetie », le taquina Arthur.

Peut-être, oui… Mais non ! De petites mains s'accrochèrent à sa jambe. Mince. Le petit avait été réveillé.

« Il veut dire quoi le méchant monsieur, papa ? Il te veut du mal ?

\- Tout va bien, Matthieu. Je lui ai dit de se méfier des pirates qui enlèvent les petits garçons.

\- Il n'y a que ton papa qui m'intéresse. »

Méfiant, Francis prit Matthieu dans ses bras. Qu'Angleterre soit en congé sabbatique de longue durée ne le dispensait pas de chercher à lui nuire. D'ailleurs, il avait une méchante lueur dans le regard. Ah ! Oui ! Bien sûr !

« Je l'ai adopté. »

L'expression d'Arthur s'adoucit. Il lui prit l'enfant des bras.

« Viens voir ton daddy ! »

Francis sentit son cœur battre plus fort.


	22. Santons

**21 décembre : Santon**

 **Epoque moderne**

Francis s'était fait agresser sexuellement par des mains baladeuses, alors qu'il disposait les santons dans la crèche. À coup de : « Je veux mettre le petit Jésus dans la crèche », de « Désolé chéri, je ne suis pas livré avec la crèche. » et de « Dommage… Je vais quand même le mettre dans ton étable. », ils s'étaient allumés très bêtement.

Les santons s'étaient éparpillés par terre, quand Arthur l'avait couché sous lui grâce à des manœuvres perfides. Certaines pièces de la crèche s'étaient retrouvées sous son corps, le gênant dans leur activité perverse.

Après avoir « envahi l'étable de sa présence notable », Arthur lui avait capturé les poignets d'une main ferme pour avoir le champ libre sur son torse. Francis se tortilla pour chasser les santons sous son dos et l'enjoindre d'entamer ses mouvements.

Son compagnon attendit qu'il soit suffisamment frustré pour reculer son bassin et le ramener.

Connaissant parfaitement son corps, des étoiles dansèrent rapidement dans sa tête et des sons enthousiastes se faufilèrent dans la pièce.

« What are you doing ? OMG ! »

Francis et Arthur s'arrêtèrent quand la porte claqua.

« Qu'avons-nous raté dans son éducation pour qu'il soit aussi puritain ?

\- Réaction inverse.

\- Possible. On continue ? »

* * *

 _Et un America adulte choqué et même pas honte xD._


	23. Musique

**22 décembre : Musique**

 **Ces jours-ci**

Ils avaient toujours rêvé de pouvoir danser en public comme tous les couples.

Il y avait toujours une histoire de qui tiendrait le rôle de l'homme et l'autre de la femme. Rien que pour ceci, leurs gouvernements ou leurs peuples auraient hurlé au scandale que l'un d'eux « domine » l'autre. Il ne s'agissait pourtant que de rôles qui ne devraient avoir aucune connotation de ce genre.

L'intérêt dans une danse résidait dans le fait d'évoluer avec l'être aimé sur une musique agréable. De pouvoir se séduire avec quelques pas, de s'aguicher avec leurs corps serrés, d'impressionner avec quelques efforts, de rire à la moindre maladresse, de rendre jaloux les autres avec leur complicité…

Allez, on était bientôt en 2016, c'était jouable !

Arthur l'obligea à se rasseoir.

« N'excite pas tes ennemis plus que nécessaires. »

Francis gonfla ses joues comme un enfant boudeur. Il hésita quelques instants, battant la musique avec ses doigts. Arthur s'inquiétait pour lui à cause des évènements récents et des drapeaux bleu, blanc, rouge brandis aux quatre coins de la planète.

« Justement ! Une extravagance de plus ne serait pas de trop ! J'ai le droit de m'amuser avec qui je veux ! Viens !

\- You stupid frog ! »


	24. Soie

**Soie**

 **Epoque moderne**

Bien qu'adepte du nu intégral, Francis portait un short pour dormir. En soie. Le grand obstacle dans leur sexualité de tous les nuits et matins crapuleux.

Arthur avait appris comment préserver cet élément fragile de sa passion. Il attaquait quand Francis se déshabillait pour dormir. Le matin, il prenait mille précautions pour faire glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes avant de tenter une approche.

Francis le débarrassait alors de son pyjama horrible à grands carreaux et boutonné de toutes parts. Quel affront ! Quel mauvais goût ! Oh ! C'est beaucoup plus intéressant en dessous !

Et Arthur l'embrassait pour le faire taire et se dévouait pour occuper ses pensées.

* * *

 _Ce drabble n'est pas le dernier. Le dernier, c'est demain ;). Je sais que je vous ai induit en erreur en postant deux fois pour un même jour._


	25. Spectacle

**Spectacle**

 **De nos jours**

Francis et Arthur avaient assisté à un nombre impressionnant de spectacles au cours de leur longue existence.

Francis se souvenait des théâtres de la Rome Antique, des troupes du Moyen-âge, des concerts et des représentations de la Renaissance et se réjouissait des possibilités artistiques du monde moderne.

L'Homme adorait tous les plaisirs de la vie.

Arthur attrapa tendrement sa main. Heureux, Francis se sentait aimé par cette nation qui n'avait eu de cesse de le conquérir. Il embrassa sa tempe, espérant faire son bonheur.

La Marseillaise résonna spontanément dans la salle de concert.

« Personne ne t'abattra. Tu es immortel dans le cœur du monde entier.

\- Merci pour le compliment, Angleterre.

\- J'ai abandonné l'idée de te conquérir depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est mission impossible de te priver de ton identité. »

Francis entonna la musique de la série de film mythique avant de le charrier.

« Même pour l'agent 007 ?

\- Il n'est pas impossible que l'agent de sa Majesté t'enlève pour son plaisir personnel.

\- Votre mission, si toutefois vous l'acceptez, sera de me faire tourner la tête !

\- Mon manège à moi, c'est toi ! Viens !

\- Déjà ! », cria Francis en étant entraîné hors des coulisses.

* * *

 _Disclaimers : Des références à Mission Impossible, Edith Piaf et aux concerts récents donnés en France se sont glissés dans ce drabble._

 _Le tirage au sort a fait qu'on a terminé avec ce mot. J'en suis bien contente._ _Et la FA a bien reçu des propositions de lecture et va les étudier. Merci pour la FA et pour les auteurs concernés ;)._

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi tout au long du Calendrier. C'était un plaisir d'écrire pour vous._


End file.
